Caged Within
by DementedMind96
Summary: -X-Men Origins: Wolverine-  The X-Team is sent to capture a mutant causing chaos in New York City only to get quite the surprise.  -Self-Insert but not the Mary-Sue Kind: Self-Insert Character will be treated as an OC.- R&R
1. Author's Note

**A/N: The Self-Insert OC is merely me as if I had been born in the X-Men movie verse during the X-Men Origins: Wolverine times. There is nothing Mary-Sue about my character as far as I can tell and there will be romance between them and Victor Creed, not the fluffy shit though, the love-hate, struggling, angsty romance with maybe some fluff sprinkled in lightly. Victor and other canon characters will be kept IC as much as I can keep them with my limited skills. This story is merely a source for my entertainment and I am willing to share it with others even though many would not like the idea of self-insertion. If you do not like self-insertion, do not read this and if you have something bad to say, your reviews/comments will be ignored if they are negative. I only accept compliments and helpful criticism. Thank you, also, suggestions will be put into consideration as well.**


	2. Ch1: City of Freaks

A gentle breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the trees below. A large park stood out among the city streets, a green jewel amongst the steel and stone. Sidewalks weaved and criss-crossed about the park, a figurative massive web of concrete. People dotted the park, joggers, dog-owners, elders, children, and couples alike. A lone figure sat by a tree, observing their surroundings in thoughtful silence.

That figure was a young woman, a college student maybe by the looks of it, also probably in her early twenties. She stood around 5'7", her hair a dark brown and short, shaggy, and cut like a boy's and thick black eyebrows making her more boy like. Her skin was porcelain pale, her eyes a brilliant blue. She looked almost kid-like, her cheeks holding a light natural blush with freckles sprinkled across them and the bridge of her nose. She looked like any other college student, but being near her or interacting with her would prove otherwise. She would exude and move with the presence of a restrained predator. The brunette was quiet and a loner as well, only further alienating herself from others.

Said young woman sighed softly, closing her eyes. It had been a long day of exploring the city of New York and frankly, she was impressed yet also unimpressed. The city was huge, providing all kinds of sites and experiences. However, with what it offered, there was also a cost. The brunette had seen glances of the slums and she definitely was glad not to be there. However, one would wonder why someone like her was doing in New York City to begin with.

The answer was simple really, she was on vacation. It had taken her a few days to decide on what to do till she somehow ended up with the idea of going to New York City, road-trip style. Of course, her parents weren't fond of the idea of going alone but she managed to calm them down by saying she would call them daily to show she was alright. Besides, she really needed to get away from her boring life and to experience something exciting for once. The drive had been long, but the price was worth it, even though she almost went stir crazy if not for the occasional stop at rest stops and hotels. Other than that and her tour of the city, things were going well.

So why was she sitting in a park doing nothing but watching others? Because she simply could and it was a somewhat free country. The young woman liked to watch others in public because it always gave her the chance to see the weird and interesting things they did. For example, an elderly woman jogging along with disturbingly short and revealing clothes, dyed bleach blonde hair, and walking a pink dyed poodle passed by at the moment.

The brunette snorted, shaking her head in disgusted amusement. '_New York City...truly the home of freaks..._' she thought bemusedly. At the word "freak," she paused, her gaze falling down to herself, particularly her hands. Her hands were normal, slender things, but her nails were an oddity. They were about an inch long, thicker noticably and considerably than the average human fingernails. They were black and ended in sharp points, looking like claws more than anything. Others would think she had some kind of special manicure, but the young woman knew the truth.

A scowl twisted the young woman's face as she looked away. After a moment of silent frustration, she sighed and got up. The sun was starting to set now, the brunette deciding she might as well return to her hotel. '_The fact there's a stocked mini-bar isn't an influence at all, nope_,' she thought wryly as she walked off park land and onto the sidewalks of the street. Her hotel was thankfully nearby and a walk would be good for her anyways.

The young woman walked in silence, people actually putting space around her. She snorted derisively, merely keeping her gaze lowered to the sidewalk. There were moments like these that she really wished to punch someone in the face, consequences be damned. Taking a deep breath, the brunette forced herself to relax. Losing her temper would not be a wise idea at the moment and it wouldn't help her anyways.

Soo distracted with calming herself, the young woman did lost track of the real world and her movements. A man called out to her as she made an idle turn, not hearing any of it. However, she did notice the sounds of engines roaring towards her. Immediately she looked up and froze like a deer as a pair of headlights rushed towards her.

**HONK!  
>HONK!<strong>


	3. Ch 2: Mission

The lights overhead were dim, barely lighting the large room, long shadows cast about the walls and floor. In the middle was a large table with several chairs, currently occupied by by six figures. Only the sound of one of them babbling away about swords and the quiet clicking of the clock on the wall filled the silence. A few frustrated and annoyed groans mixed in but the one talking did not stop, only encouraged to go on, especially from a glare from one of the larger people.

Victor Creed, also sometimes known as Sabretooth, was not a very patient man at times. Just because he was on this same team as Wade did not mean he would tolerate his behavior or his smartass mouth. Right now, the large feral was very tempted to rip the constantly talking mutant's lips off and shove them down his throat. The mental image was rather pleasing, making the dark haired man grin darkly, causing said source of annoyance to faulter for a moment then instantly resume.

"Godammit Wade, do you ever shut up?" Logan groaned from beside his brother, rubbing his face. It was obvious the smaller feral was running low on patience as well, all the others too, save for Wade of course. They had all been called to this room by Stryker but said man had yet to arrive. Said man seemed to be taking his sweet time in coming, probably purposely letting them sit there to drive the team nuts. "Probably when I die," Wade answered, grinning broadly as he leaned towards the smaller of the two ferals.

"That can be arranged," Victor growled, his claws extending slightly, on the edge of his patience. The chatterbox had the audacity to just grin wider, his eyes narrowing in challenge. However, before either could make a move, the man they had all been waiting for decided to make an appearance. "Gentlemen," Stryker said with a pleasant smile, obviously a false attitude of professional friendliness. "About damn time," Logan muttered under his breath, earning a snort of agreement from his older brother as the group reluctantly relaxed and settled.

"About an hour ago, an unforeseen attack occurred near Central Park in New York City. It is believed that a mutant has gone on a rampage, attacking anything in its path."

The projector turned on, a news clip playing on the screen. It was a scene of utter madness, a crowded street of screaming, terrified people fleeing for their lives, even abandoning their cars. Smoke was billowing into the air from flaming/ damaged cars and buildings were sporting large slash marks from claws of some kind, splatters of blood on the ground, buildings, and some unfortunate people. The clip was obviously from a news crew, a female reporter hurriedly talking to the camera on a microphone as she hurried through the madness despite the obvious danger.

A screeching roar filled the air, blaring through the speaks and making a couple of the team members wince. The crowd went into a frenzy as a massive black figure could be seen charging through the smoke, trampling those who were unfortunate enough to be in the way and sending others flying. The figure was charging towards the reporter and her camera man, who instantly panicked and tried to flee, the camera turning to show they were running with the crowd.

It was in vain though, as a large black tail like that of a scorpion and a white stinger lashed out in front of the camera and disappeared at the bottom. There were two cries of pain and surprise as the camera went flying and clattered to the ground, the clip turning to static. At this, the scene switched to the main news reel as the newsman began babbling on about what was shown. It was cut short as the projector was turned off.

All gazes snapped to Stryker, who's expression was a carefully calm expression. "This mission is of a capture or kill category. Police reports say the creature is heading towards downtown and that the creature shows regenerative capabilities. The main objective is to capture it, but if that cannot be done, kill it. You'll be heading out in ten minutes," the gray haired man said. Without anything else, he turned, exiting the room. Not needed to be told anything else, the team quickly exited the room to prepare.

"What do you think it was?" Logan asked, walking along with his brother towards the bay. "Don't know don't care, just as long as I get some action," Victor replied, grinning in a feral manner as he strode along with his claws retracting and extending in anticipation. This mission was certainly looking like it would provide a challenge and lots of bloodshed, something the large feral enjoyed greatly. Maybe he'd get to find a pretty little frail along the way to have some fun with too. The grin on the large man's face grew more malicious, a wary look in his brother's own expression as they got into their team's jet.


	4. Ch 3: Monster?

The smell of chaos rules the air, smoke, fire, blood, fear, a true wonderland of madness. It reminded him of the days of war, the adrenaline, the madness of bullets and bombs. The pained screams of dying and injured, a good deal by his own hands. A shiver ran through Victor's spine as he remembered, a leering grin crossing his lips as his claws extended and retracted in anticipation.

The streets of downtown New York City were a mess, smashed and torn apart cars lining the roads along with dead bodies scattered here and there. It would have looked like a bomb or a tornado went off in there if it weren't for the giant claw marks just about everywhere, like marks of claim on the madness. The large feral crouched upon the corner edge of a low building roof, observing the chaos with interest that would not be quite healthy for a normal person.

Slowly yet deeply, the man sniffed, taking in the scents more carefully and searching. His head jerked as he picked up an unusual and unique scent among the stench of madness. It was the scent of another feral only...more animal than human. It was light, airy, feminine, the scent of a female obviously, sweet like vanilla and chocolate with some kind of flower dashed in. However, what was most notable about the scent was the powerful smell of fear in it, fear, pain, and anger. Now that definitely got the large feral's attention, a grin splitting across his face, earning a wary look from his brother, who was on the roof with him as well.

"Smell it Jimmy? Seems our little city-wrecker is a feral frail," Victor commented, eyes sweeping over the scene below again. "Yeah...no funny business Victor, this is a capture or kill mission, no time for your...hobbies," Logan replied sternly, knowing very well of his brother's dark behavior. The larger feral snorted but grinned otherwise, not letting his brother's warning bother him. Sure, he most likely couldn't do anything to their target, but at least he could enjoy beating and clawing the life out of them if the team couldn't capture the run-a-muck mutant. Oh how he really hoped they had to kill them.

**.:Target has been seen several blocks East, move:.**

The large feral grinned maliciously as he quickly leapt off from the roof, his brother following at a more cautious pace. Not even bothering to wait, the older of the two dropped to his hands and feet and took off with only speed he and possibly his brother could pull off. What Zero said seemed to be true, the scent of their target getting stronger and stronger as he came closer to where it was spotted. Victor grinned widely, the wonderful feeling of adrenaline rushing through him, welcomed like an old friend as he sped up. However, his grin was immediately wiped off when he reached the area, skidding to a halt.

He was at an intersection, nothing there but abandoned cars and a few dead bodies. His brother was soon there beside him, looking just as confused. **.:What the fuck Zero, there's nothing here!:.** the larger feral snarled over their mics. **.:That can't be, I just saw it there!:.** said member hissed back. The more quiet and cold member of the team could be seen on a rooftop nearby, looking around with a pair of binoculars, Bradley with him and looking around as well.

"Hey you two, don't start the party without us!"

Wade and Fred trotted over at the moment, looking a little winded. Victor merely growled, his fingers flexing in frustration and adrenaline still running through his veins, his eyes darting about in a narrowed glare. Not even the light touch of Logan's hand on his arm could calm him now. "Look out!" came Wraith's voice, the teleporting mutant appearing on another rooftop nearby the one Zero and Bradley were on. The warning was just in time as the four men dived out of the way as something massive dropped down with the force of what felt like a small bomb.

They watched in surprise as a massive creature, easily almost the size of an elephant stood before them on the remains of a car that had the unfortunance of being its landing pad. The thing was black, its face and scorpion stinger tail tip white. Its head was broad and long, four glowing red eyes looking at them with the maddened gleam of a crazed animal, drool dripping from a maw of sharp, dagger like teeth that could render even metal. It was on large paws with large sharp claws, rib like structures along its torso. It was at the time that the team realized what they were looking at was their target, that said creature let out a massive and deafening screeching roar, rattling the glass of every window within range and setting off some alarms, the team watching in morbid fascination as its lower jaw seemed to split into mandible like appendages, revealing a long segmented tongue and double row of dagger like teeth.

"Well shit..." Wade muttered, possibly relaying all their thoughts. "Well this is certainly going to be interesting~" Victor commented, grinning ferally as he sunk into a crouch, ready to spring. "Careful Victor, we have no idea what we're dealing with," Logan warned, joining his brother by his side. "All the funner~" the larger feral retorted, his grin still there. Without warning, he took off and lunged, flinging himself at the creature.

A shriek filled the air as the feral managed to leap high enough to land on the creature's back, sinking his claws through the thick fur and skin. Logan was not far behind, landing a bit farther along the back. The creature instantly started bucking and twisting about, trying to dislodge its attackers. Victor merely clung harder, giving a whoop of mocking delight as he held a hand up in the air like he was merely riding a bull in the rodeo.

"Show-off," Logan muttered as he clung as best as he could to the creatures back as it bucked and ran about, merely making his brother grin wider. "Hey! Don't take all the fun you two!" Wade shouted from the sidelines, his swords drawn as he chased after the three combatants, Fred following after him as fast as he could go. The sounds of bullets zipping through the air could be heard over the screeching and roaring, showing that Zero was on pursuit as well, but the creature wasn't even responding to the bullets piercing its hide like they were merely spitballs.

The creature was moving about furiously, the two ferals merely strengthening their holds, the monster like creature's moves predictable it seemed. That theory was blown clear out of the water as the creature flopped over onto its side, throwing them off as it rolled over then scrambled back up onto its feet. Victor was up even with the harsh impact of his back against a building that would have normally killed a man. A low snarl tore from his lips as he lunged at the creature only to be swatted aside with a massive paw, sending him flying into Fred who never budged normally but having a certain feral colliding him while he was running made the gentle giant of a man stumble.

Logan soon joined his brother when he tried to take a swipe at the creature from the side, sending the three sprawling to the ground. Wade took this as a chance to dart in, his swords lashing out as he sprinted under the creature, slashing its ankles and wrists. The creature gaze a pained roar and fell onto its stomach, the swordsman barely just diving out of the way and avoiding being crushed, a smug grin on his face. The grin was short lived as the man gave a grunt of surprised pain as the creature's tail whipped around and smacked into him midriff, sending the poor mutant flying into the three others who just managed to disentangle and get up.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Logan snarled, shoving Wade off of him as he quickly got up. "And the fact the thing can heal isn't helping either," Victor growled as he got up as well, jerking a thumb towards the target. Sure enough, the creature was getting up shakily, its bleeding ankles and wrists healing slowly, just like Logan's and Victor's own healing abilities but considerably longer from what could be seen. "Well there has to be a way to bring it down," Fred grumbled as he managed to haul himself off the ground as well. It was clear capturing the thing was not going to be an option so that left them only with the second one. The two feral brothers paused, looking to each other than the creature.

"...Go for the head,"

Victor grinned viciously as he immediately dropped onto all fours again and charged towards the creature, lunging for its neck. Hot blood, dark red and steaming sprayed from the creatures throat as he managed to reach his mark, his claws slicing through its throat. The creature gave a gurgling howl of pain, scrambling back as more blood sprayed from the gash in its throat. Logan followed his brother closely, only deepening the gash, a grimace on his face as blood splattered across his front from it. Like a well planned out attack then really just an mere coincidence, Fred came charging in, knocking the creature's front legs out from under it with a well placed tackle. The creature collapsed, the signs of healing already starting to show but that was soon solved by Wade.

Like lightning, he darted in and struck with his swords. The swords slashed through, managing to miracuously cut cleanly through a gap between spinal disks of the neck as they sliced into the creature's flesh. The creature convulsed as its now severed head went sailing through the air, its expression a frozen mid roar. With a heavy thud, it landed a few meters away, the body convulsing and spasming for a moment then going still, blood spewing from the neck wound then dying down to a mere trickle. Silence hung in the air, the sound of distant sirens in the background.

"Well that was short," Victor commented boredly as the four on the ground gathered together to look at the severed head. "Be glad it was or we would be here all day," Logan said with a snort, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have complained," the larger feral replied with a grin, earning a roll of the eyes from the smaller. **.:You guys sure made a mess:.** Zero commented over their comms. blankly. "Sure did...and phew! This thing is ugly," Wade chipped, idly prodding the severed head with a foot, jumping slightly when its lower jaw dropped slightly.

"Uh...guys...we have a problem,"

The other three looked at Fred questioningly at this only to follow his gaze. They all froze in shock as the creature's body startled convulsing and spasming again. Like a person heavily drunk, the body stood up, swaying and stumbling. It was like watching a horror movie, a horribly disturbing horror movie as slowly nerves began slithering out from the neck hole, twisting and slithering together into a large knot of nerves that folded and melded together, forming a new brain. The brain pulsed rapidly as white liquid like bone crept out along, slowly morphing and hardening into a new skull, the lower jaw fluttering its mandible like scructures.

More nerves like creeping vines slithered along the gleaming surface of bone and skull, the first signs of stringy muscle fibers following along and eyeballs expanded and filled empty eye sockets. Soon enough, the head had muscle, looking like the creature had been skinned from the neck up, the look only lasting for a short moment as black skin encroached and enveloped the head. Fur, black and white, sprouted across and the next thing the team knew, the creature was standing there with a new head, as if the first one had never been cut off.

"Well fuck..."

"That's impossible," Logan muttered in grim shock, Victor's own expression of blank shock. "Oh shit...what now?" Wade asked, backing away slightly as the creature took a trembling step towards them, its body and muscles quivering. "Certainly not running," Victor growled, snapping out of his shocked daze. Fred and Wade didn't seem too sure as the creature slowly took a few more steps closer, a low sound rumbling through its chest. However, things took another drastic change, surprising the team yet again.

The creature suddenly started heaving, a black substance spewing from its mouth and onto the ground. They watched in shocked silence as it vomitted some more then collapsed onto its side, crushing an unfortunate car under its weight. It was struggling to breathe, its sides heaving in effort before it suddenly went still. Then, like a puppet master cutting the strings, it went limp, all four eyes fluttering shut as its breathing became slow and shallow.

For a moment, all they could do was stare in silence, not sure what to say. "What the fuck just happened?" Wade finally asked, breaking the quiet. "Dunno...maybe healing like that took a lot out of it," Logan said, cautiously approaching the downed creature, the others following. The creature did not move, seeming to be unconscious now. Victor, being more bold, walked right up to it and looked it over. "Well... it seems killing it failed...so now we get to capture it," the large feral commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "Seems so," Logan replied quietly, standing by his brother.

However, the four jerked back as the creature suddenly spasmed and they shifted into defensive stances, ready to right. The creature merely went still again and the most interesting thing began happening. The creature was beginning to shrink rapidly. The fur slowly seemed to disappear within the body, skin paling as the bones seemed to break, rearrange, shrink, and fall into new positions. The whole process looked very painful, if the unconscious soft grunts and whines were anything to go by. Soon enough, something completely new and much smaller was laying on the car in the creature's place. For a long time, all the four could do was stare in surprise.

"...Holy shit,"


End file.
